bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anders Connelly
Anderson "Anders" Connelly is the winner of Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption. In-Game History Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption: A long-time Big Brother superfan, Anders was selected by Kendra Benson to become a part of Team Kendra at the Day 1 houseguest draft. With his congenial and warm personality, Anders quickly began growing bonds with people across the house. Anders' friendships with team captain Kendra and teammate Haegan Powell allowed for the pair to bring Anders in onto the plan to blindside Jason Garland at the first live eviction of the summer. Anders followed through with the Square of Strength's plan and joined the majority in evicting Jason. Anders continued to follow Kendra and Haegan's plans, and joined them in evicting Michelle Blausk and Sophia Olzacki in the following two weeks, building trust with the other members of the Square of Strength, Brock Knutson and Mottéo Iglacias, along with their additional ally Lucio Moreno. However, as a growing divide began to form between rivals Kendra and Brock during the latter's HOH reign in Week 4, Anders found himself as the swing vote between Brock's Alliance, "The Big Three", who wished to evict Felice Marroquín, and the alliance formed by the remaining members of Team Kendra, who wanted to send Yissendau Martins home in order to save Felice. With the potential of a 4-4 tie abundantly clear to him, Anders ultimately decided to cast the deciding vote to evict Felice, knowing that Brock would break the tie as Head of Household, and likely evict Felice anyway, shocking his alliance members Haegan, Kendra, and Makaya Knight, as well as Felice herself, as she was evicted by a vote of 5 to 3. Immediately following Felice's eviction, Kendra became the new Head of Household, putting herself and the Team Kendra Alliance back in power. Although the alliance felt betrayed by Anders for evicting Felice, Anders was able to repair his authentic bonds with Haegan, Kendra, and Makaya, and re-joined the core of the group. Anders then proceeded to carry out Kendra's wishes and "The Big Three" member Lucio was evicted later that week. However, upon the surprising revelation of an impeding double eviction, which placed Lucio's former ally Mottéo back in power, Anders was spared as the weightlifter chose to target the showmance of Haegan and Kendra instead. Anders then joined the rest of the house and voted to evict Kendra, sending her to become the first member of the jury. After Haegan proceeded to win the following Head of Household competition in Week 6, Anders' bond with both Haegan and ally Makaya deepened, and created a Final 2 alliance with Haegan, calling themselves "The End Zone". Although Anders cemented a deep loyalty with his three-person and two-person alliances featuring Haegan and Makaya, Anders continued to maintain working relationships with other houseguests, notably with Brock Knutson and Kat Adle, as well as a quirky friendship with Jim Waxweiler. Anders later joined the rest of the house in unanimously voting to evict Mottéo later that week. The Team Kendra Alliance then continued to maintain its power when Makaya became the new HOH for the week, and maintained loyalty to the group after Makaya chose to target Brock by nominating him, alongside his closest ally, Kat. However, when Brock saved himself by winning his fourth Power of Veto of the summer, both Anders and his fellow "End Zone" member Haegan were faced with the choice between forcing the intended tie that Makaya wished to occur, in order to send home Kat, Brock's ally, or side with Brock and Jim in order to finally send home Yissendau. Although both Anders and Haegan weighed their options, and considered both outcomes, the pair ultimately decided to side with Makaya, and voted to evict Kat, sparing Yissendau once again, and leaving Brock all alone in the house. Soon after, hostess Aundre Berubius announced that another double eviction was about to take place that night, which resulted in Brock managing to secure himself safety by winning the HOH competition, and soon proceeding to nominate Anders' ally Makaya as a target, alongside Yissendau. Although Makaya seemed to be left vulnerable after Haegan won the Power of Veto and chose not to change Brock's nominations, Makaya removed herself from the block with her Pocket Power of Veto, stunning everyone, and leaving Brock with the choices of Anders, Haegan, and Jim as possible replacements. Despite both Anders and Haegan voting to evict Kat against Brock's wishes only a short while prior, Anders' and Haegan's connections with Brock spared the both of them, as the construction manager opted to nominate Jim instead, and Anders joined the other members of the Team Kendra Alliance in sending a blindsided Jim to the jury house by a vote of 3 to 0. With five people remaining in the game, Anders managed to win his first HOH, and despite maintaining good relationships with nearly everyone left in the game, Anders decided to stay loyal to his alliance, and nominated the only two non-members for eviction, Brock and Yissendau. When Brock managed to pull out yet another POV win, Anders, catching on to Haegan playing both sides, approached Brock about aligning with one another, to which Brock received well, due to Brock's fondness of Anders, in addition to feeling betrayed by his former ally, Haegan. Makaya was later named the replacement nominee by Anders after Brock used the veto to save himself from the block, in order to keep up appearances with Haegan, resulting in Makaya being evicted. At the Final 4, Brock managed to secure his fourth HOH win of the season, and in response to Anders' revelation of Haegan's double-dealing during the following week, a vengeful Brock let Anders in on the plan to blindside Haegan by leaving him off the block. Anders, although initially uneasy, guaranteed his security with Brock, and agreed to the plan, especially ready after hearing that Haegan had begun to work to throw Anders under the bus to Brock, and was conscious of his nomination later that week alongside Yissendau. After Brock managed to win the final Power of Veto competition, locking up all of the power, Brock re-confirmed his plan to Anders, and later stunned everyone by choosing to use the Veto to save Anders, forcing Haegan onto the block as the only possible replacement. Anders then held up his end of his deal with Brock, and cast the sole vote to evict Haegan from the house. Although Anders failed to win the first part of the final Head of Household competition, Anders managed to win both of Part 2 and Part 3, winning him the title of the Final HOH of the summer, along with guaranteeing a spot for himself at the Final 2. Anders then decided to evict Brock from the house, bringing Yissendau with him to the end, after deeming Brock as a bigger threat. At the live finale, the jury lambasted Yissendau for her perceived uselessness in the game and horrific challenge performances, whilst Anders was called out for being a floater at times and betraying others, although he was greatly praised for his kindhearted behavior and genuineness with people, as well as his strategic game-play and strong social game. In the end, the jury unanimously voted for Anders to win, making Anders the first winner of Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption'' '' by a vote of 7 to 0. Anders was later revealed to have been one of the top three vote-getters for the additional title of "America's Favorite Player", along with Kendra Benson and Makaya Knight, but ultimately lost this title to Makaya. HOH History Table: Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption: HOH History Trivia *Anders is the only houseguest on ''Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption'' to have never been left vulnerable to be evicted (on the block) on eviction night. Category:RAR Series Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants Category:Winner